disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy Hopps/Relationships
Relationships of Judy Hopps. Nick Wilde After discovering Nick's reputation as a con artist, having been a pawn in one of his schemes, Judy grew a dislike toward him, and his bitter attitudes toward the world, and herself. She took pleasure in getting her revenge by using his own ego against him and simultaneously blackmailing him into aiding her in the Otterton case, showing the two were bitter enemies at the start. Despite her annoyance with his cynicism and wise-cracks, Judy was intentionally responsible for saving Nick's life throughout their first adventure, and when this is brought up by Nick himself, she simply reasons it to be part of her job as an officer showing that, despite their unhealthy history at the time, she was above treating him recklessly. She was also able to unabashedly commend the fox when his own intelligence greatly assisted their case, giving credit where it was due in spite of everything. This is repaid once Nick, after witnessing the bigotry Judy faces at the hands of her "peers", stands up for the rabbit and becomes a willing accomplice in her goal to not only find Otterton, but prove herself to Bogo. Once Nick explains his history, and the reasoning behind his own bitterness, Judy's views and opinions on the fox change drastically, and the two start to form a meaningful relationship built on mutual trust and understanding. Her friendship with Nick was responsible for opening Judy's eyes to reality, showing that the world is not a perfect place where everyone gets along, and that prejudice is something that effects everyone, in ways you may not expect, making it all the more important to call out bigotry and make real effort to right the wrongs that it causes. Judy was able to fully admit this to Nick after she, herself, performed acts of prejudice, being more concerned with proving her care for him than labeling herself progressive, exemplifying the strength of their relationship. By the epilogue, Judy and Nick's relationship was shown to be healthier and stronger than ever. The two are seen regularly spending time with one another, both during work and after hours, and although they share mutual respect, they still partake in rounds of playful banter, innocently echoing their former rivalry. By this point in time, Judy willingly admits that she loves Nick (albeit platonically); sentiments that seem to be returned. Chief Bogo Chief Bogo was immediately against Judy upon her inception into his precinct, apparently feeling her induction was forced upon him, coupled with the fact that he strongly believed bunnies to be incapable of handling police work. He treated her harshly as a result of this, assigning her to mediocre tasks and using her faults as excuses to fire her. When he was forced to assign her with the case of the missing Emmitt Otterton, he gave her a near impossible window of time to do so, allowing her only two days to solve a case that he and his entire force had been unable to crack in two weeks, by that point, with the consequences of facing resignation. Judy generally treated Bogo with respect in spite of all of this, though she made it clear numerous times that she joined the force to work diligently and make the world a better place, unaccepting of the light duties she had been assigned to due to her species. With both herself and Bogo being extremely strong-willed and stubborn, they shared a tense relationship for a good while. However, after Judy proved herself by uncovering all missing mammals, Bogo's respect was fully earned, as he immediately began to treat his newest recruit with the utmost respect from that moment forward, going as far as to vocally view her as the greatest example of what a "good cop" can and should be. Officer Benjamin Clawhauser Among all the ZPD officers, Clawhauser was the first and, thus far, only one to show Judy kindness. Though, when first met, he instantly commented that she's "cuter than he thought she'd be", she explains that it's somewhat insensitive for larger mammals to refer to bunnies as "cute". He rescinds his comment, apologizing for any offense caused. When he pointed her to the briefing room, he talked to himself that she's "gonna get eaten alive" due the atmosphere created by all of the larger mammals around her. When Chief Bogo gave her authorizing to look into the missing otter case, Clawhauser was unknowingly invading her space while at the same unknowingly helps Judy uncover a key witness, Nick Wilde, by using his soda bottle as a magnifying glass on the image, spotting Nick in the background. After Judy's fateful speech which unfortunately implicates all predators in the savage attacks later revealed to be caused by Night Howlers, Judy sees Clawhauser packing his things, as he's relegated to maintaining records in the records room which is near the boiler room as it is underground, which saddens her. After revealing it was Bellwether, Clawhauser regained his position. Overall, Clawhauser doesn't hesitate or shows signs of prejudice toward her, though, she can at be disturbed by his unusual habits, such as eating a donut which was stuck in his neck or invading her personal space. He even send dispatch when Judy called for backup. After Bellwether's plot was revealed and arrested, its assume Clawhauser still retain her friendship with her. Bonnie and Stu Hopps Despite their dated views on the world, and especially predators, Judy shares a loving relationship with her parents, who often go out of their way to ensure their daughter is happy, and above all, safe. Judy has shown discomfort with their clingy nature, and unwillingness to exceed expectations (notably with their reservations toward Judy becoming the first rabbit officer for the ZPD), but their words of discouragement have never gotten to her, and the two eventually come around to accepting, as well as supporting their daughter's strong will, though they still strive to ensure she's safe at all times. Though her independence and confidence leads her to ignore their pessimism, Judy was still unwilling to admit to her parents that her first day on the force was less than stellar, valuing their opinions enough to the point where she was embarrassed to admit that she had been relegated to parking duty on her first day. Over time, Judy's optimism and courageous spirit would positively influence her parents to the point where they, themselves, became optimists who stood by their daughter's side when she was at her lowest point, exclaiming their admiration for her willingness to try in spite of the odds against her. They would also become more accepting toward predators, going as far as to establish a partnership with Gideon Grey, admitting that they wouldn't have done so if not for Judy's progressive world views. Upon learning this, Judy came to respect her parents all the more. Mrs. Otterton Judy Hopps volunteered to Mrs. Otterton's request to find her husband, much to Mrs. Otterton's gratitude. She is later seen with her hand on the otter's shoulder as they watch Emmitt in his savage state. However, once her husband is cured of his savagery, Mrs. Otterton hugs him and whispers a heartfelt thank you to Judy, which she answers to with a smile. Gideon Grey Gideon Grey was Judy's childhood bully, and one of the major influences on her persistent nature and refusal to accept prejudice and underestimation. As children, Judy's goodwill and Gideon's superiority complex led to a lethal confrontation during a community fair; one that would have Judy develop a hidden fear and distrust toward foxes. Even as an adult, despite claiming that Gideon was simply a "jerk who happened to be a fox", their antagonistic history would lead Judy - a considerably progressive individual - to become prejudiced herself, going so far as to carrying around fox repellent during her first few days in Zootopia. Years after their last confrontation, Judy and Gideon crossed paths once more, and the latter was shown to have matured significantly. He immediately apologized to Judy for his cruel behavior, explaining that, as a child, he suffered from self-doubt that manifested itself into unchecked rage and aggression. Judy bears no ill will, nor did she show any hesitation in approaching her former tormentor, and the two have apparently made amends. Gideon was even unknowingly helpful in Judy's mission to crack a case that had been plaguing Zootopia, by the time of their reunion. Mr. Big Judy hypocritically judged Mr. Big solely on his species when they first encountered one another, with the former viewing Big as a non-threat, despite his fearsome reputation, in response to his small size. She nevertheless accused him of being a serious suspect in Otterton's disappearance, based on her evidence, and immediately marked him as an enemy, only to regret such a decision when Big proved his power by nearly having her killed. However, their relationship took a major turn when it was revealed that Judy had saved Fru Fru the previous day. This action put Big in Judy's debt, and he immediately returned the favor by providing useful information on Otterton's disappearance. Over time, Mr. Big's fondness for Judy continued to grow; she became a welcomed member of his extended family, being appointed as the godmother of Fru Fru's expected daughter, and was also granted protection, support and hospitality by Big and his mafia, evidenced by their immediate assistance in interrogating Duke Weaselton to help solve Judy's case, providing her with comfort and refreshments as they did so. Fru Fru When a donut sign was rolling in Little Rodentia by Duke, Judy grabbed it before it hit Fru Fru. Judy later compliments her hair. In Tundratown, at Mr. Big's establishment, when Mr. Big was about to "ice" Judy, along with Nick, during Fru Fru's wedding, she stopped him when she point out Judy saved her in Rodentia. This extended that Judy earn her father's gratitude as well. Back again to interrogate Duke, Mr. Big announced that Fru Fru was going to have a daughter and the latter stated she's gonna name her Judy, after the rabbit who saved her, much to Judy's heartfelt delight. Mayor Leodore Lionheart When being first ZPD's first rabbit officer, and is thus awarded her badge in a ceremony attended by the mayor. Lionhart's mammal inclusion initiative is cited as the reasoning behind her graduation, though to what extent this is true relies heavily upon how highly Judy's drill instructor thought of her by the end of her course. Nevertheless, Lionheart shows no signs of prejudice toward Judy, as he readily and quite happily accepts her into the ZPD, even rather proudly noting her to be the first rabbit to join the force. At first, Judy greatly respected Lionheart, living by the phase the lion mayor coined; "Anyone can be anything". However, despite this, after finding out that the mayor is keeping the missing mammals in a asylum, she was the officer who then ends up exposing him. As the larger members of the ZPD take him away, Lionheart protests his innocence, but Judy coldly accuses him of only caring about his job, indicating that her respect for him has been diminished. Dawn Bellwether Initially, Judy and Bellwether were very friendly toward each other. Given that Judy's appointment to the ZPD was a revolutionary step in the large mammal-dominant force, it can be assumed that, even with ulterior motives, Bellwether had a degree of respect and pride for Judy. When Judy was assigned to the case to find Emmitt Otterton, Bellwether was noticeably impressed and congratulated Judy, not able to wait before notifying Mayor Lionheart. Although, her ulterior motives might shed a different light on this eagerness to have a small prey mammal on the case. Still, after Judy gave a press release on the missing mammals, and how they had gone savage, Bellwether was seen telling Judy that she did well. Bellwether even proposed that Judy become the public face of the ZPD; however, Judy resigned before this could occur. When it was revealed that Bellwether was behind the operation that was causing predator mammals to go savage, hiring Doug to shoot them with darts containing a psychotropic serum, Judy was surprised, but displayed little hurt over her betrayal. Although Bellwether did offer Judy a chance to join her, once she and Nick Wilde were trapped in a pit housing one of the museum exhibits, Bellwether became dismissive of Judy's safety, believing it to be for her own benefits to have Nick go savage and kill Judy. However, Nick never did go savage, as the serum pellet Bellwether fired was actually a blueberry. Judy and Nick had proof that Bellwether was the mastermind behind the scheme, and she was subsequently arrested and imprisoned. Duke Weaselton On Judy's second day of parking duty, Duke stole something and she saw it as an opportunity to show her talent at being an actual police officer. Judy chases him through Little Rodentia and, after a brief getaway, Judy manages to hurl Duke backward, making him lose his momentum. As Judy approaches him, Duke tells Judy to "have a donut" before kicking a donut sign toward her. Judy successfully dodges it, but it is now hurling toward a shrew who was crossing the road. Judy successfully saves the shrew from getting crushed, and uses the donut sign to capture Duke, and turning him in at the ZPD. Later, Judy learns that the flowers Duke stole are nicknamed "night howlers", and the flowers contain a toxin that, when exposed to or consumed by mammals, turns them savage. Realizing that person Duke stole them for was likely using them deliberately on predators, Judy and Nick Wilde confront Duke, who is selling bootlegged films to pedestrians. Judy, along with Nick, demand answers as to why he stole night howlers from the store. When he refuses to cooperate, the duo take Duke to Tundratown's most feared crime boss, Mr. Big, to interrogate him. On the verge of getting iced, Duke admits he was trying to give the night howlers to a ram named Doug in exchange for something he couldn't refuse - money. Despite robbing and aiding in a conspiracy, Duke wasn't arrested. Category:Relationships